Karma
by Cornamente
Summary: Harry Potter habia sido el karma personal de Draco Malfoy. Ahora, James, Albus y Lily Potter eran el karma personal de Harry.


Disclaimer: Es obvio que todos los personajes mencionados pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Este fanfic no tendrá en cuenta los hechos y sucesos de 'Harry Potter y el Legado maldito'. Albus sí sera Slytherin y amigo se Scorpius, pero el resto no será así.Tanien me gustaría aclarar que, a diferencia de otras fanfics, no mostraremos a James Sirius como un monstruo homofobico que odia a su hermano. Tendra un papel fundamental, y podra llegar a ser algo tierno.

Harry Potter era un claro ejemplo para el mundo mágico, con la vida perfecta que todos deseaban. Siendo el salvador del mundo mágico, el joven de tan sólo veintisiete años se había convertido en el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores. Tenía una linda esposa, atlética e inteligente, y dos bellisimos hijos que se parecían a sus padres; Albus Severus, un niño centrado y tranquilo que poseía una gran inteligencia, además de la apariencia física de su padre, y Lily Luna, una encantadora niña identica a Ginny, que logra todo lo que quiere con solo sonreír.

Excepto que en realidad tenía tres hijos, cosa que la mayoría del mundo parece olvidar. El mayor, James Sirius Potter-Weasley, no se parece a ninguno de sus dos padres. Tiene el cabello de un tono castaño, ni muy claro, ni muy oscuro, que no es ni un nido de ratas como el de su padre, ni una belleza como el de su madre. Sus ojos son marrones, simples, y sus labios finos. Tiene pequeñas pecas en sus mejillas, pero aún así no se parece lo suficiente a la familia Weasley. Sus rasgos en general parecen ser una mezcla tan grande entre su lado paterno y materno, que termina por ser irreconocible. No parece hijo de Harry, tampoco parece hijo se Ginny. Simplemente parece ser él.

James no genera la misma simpatia que sus hermanos. No puede hacer comentarios ingeniosos como los que hace Albus, a pesar de ser dos años mayor, o sonreir tan encantadoramente como sonrie Lily. No sabe de maldad, ni de segundas intenciones. Trata de ser educado y cortez, pero termina pareciendo estúpido, o eso le dan a entender sus parientes con sus miradas de desaprobación. Puede llegar a ser gracioso y simpático, pero hay demasiados niños Weasley graciosos y simpaticos, por lo que James pecaba de olvidable. Incluso para sus propios padres.

Harry y Ginny no eran los padres modelo que todo el mundo pensaba. Peleaban demasiado, y ambos eran asquerosamente egoistas en ocasiones. Estaban demasiado enfocados en todas las cosas que querían hacer por ellos mismos, como para fijarse en que querian sus hijos. Tenían carreras, y el preocuparse por cuidar a sus hijos era un obstáculo.

El que perdía más con esas actitudes egoistas era el hijo mayor, el favorito de nadie. Lily solía ser cuidada por su tío Bill, quien no podía negarse a los ojos de cachorrita que poseía. En cambio, Albus iba a la casa de su tío Ron y su tía Hermione, quién le daba infinidad de libros para que leyera. Albus aprendió a leer a los cuatro años, James aprendió a los seis. Como el único al que nadie parecia preferir, James solía quedarse con los elfos, ayudando en todo lo que podía. A veces, su tío George se apiadaba de él y lo llevaba de paseo, pero esas veces eran tan minimas como las veces que sus padres los llevaban de compras a todos juntos.

A veces, se sentía horriblemente mal por preferir en su cabeza pasar la tarde con los elfos antes que con sus padres. Pero, usualmente, pensaba que estaba bien sentirse así. Después de todo, una salida promedio incluía que James perdiera a sus padres por lo menos tres veces. Cada vez que esto ocurría, tardaba aproximadamente una hora en encontrarlos, sólo para descubrir que no habían notado su ausencia. El autoestima de un niño de ocho años termina por los suelos luego de eso.

Llegó un momento en el que James se encontraba demasiado cansado de buscar a sus padres y decidio que, por primera vez en sus vidas, ellos lo buscarían a él.

Ese día, su madre se entretuvo demasiado buscandole túnicas a Lily y a Albus, que no estaba prestandole atención. Harry, en cambio, ni siquiera necesitaba una excusa para ser distraido. Una mosca parecia mil veces más merecedora de su atención que su primogénito. En una situación normal, el niño hubiese tratado de seguir a alguno de sus padres a donde quiera que se dirigía, pero esa vez no. Simplemente se fue en la dirección contraria, a ver el resto de las tiendas del callejon. Una tienda de animales llamó muchisimo su atención, por lo que decidió entrar.

El lugar era amplió, con un alto techo. Las jaulas de los animales creaban un sin fin de pasillos, haciendo parecer al lugar un laberinto. Al niño le pareció divertido, y se adentró en el, mirando a todos los animales con simpatía. Escuchó que voces, por lo que movio su cabeza para encontrarse con un rubio señor hablando con la señora de la caja.

"¿Cómo se encuentra su hijo, Señor Malfoy?" preguntó la muchacha, sonriendo ampliamente, casi burlandose cuando pronunciaba la parte de "Señor Malfoy".

"Scorpius tuvo gripe unos días, pero gracias a Merlin ya se encuenta mejor" respondió el 'Señor Malfoy', haciendo unas mimicas exageradas con las manos ". No se como estaría yo si el no se hubiera mejorado. Estaba verdaderamente preocupado. Scorps es el niño más dulce del mundo, es la luz de mi vida. Astoria y yo lo amamos demasiado, ¿sabes? El mundo nos odia, pero mientras veamos esa sonrisa, sabremos que todo esta bien, Pansy."

James, que nunca habia escuchado hablar a sus padres con ese tono de voz sobre el (en realidad, sus padres directamente ni lo mencionaban), se vio conmovido por la manera en la que el hombre hablaba de su hijo. Quiso que alguien alguna vez lo quisiera así, además de los elfos. De repente, se sintió frágil y solitario. Las lagrimas no tardaron en llegar, y un sollozo se escapo de sus labios, llamando la atención de 'el Señor Malfoy' y 'Pansy'.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó el rubio con amabilidad. James asintió, incapaz de hablar, y aún llorando ". ¡Vamos, no llores! ¿Donde están tus padres?".

"No lo se. Con mis hermanos, supongo" la respuesta del primogénito de los Potter-Weasly fue calmada, invocando toda su fuerza de voluntad para dejar de llorar.

"¿Quieres que te ayude a encontrarlos?" El niño se nego ". ¿Vas a buscarlo por tu cuenta?" Volvió a negar. "¿Qué harás?"

"Me cansé de buscarlos todo los días, para notar que no se dieron cuenta de mi ausencia. Hoy, quiero que me busquen ellos" murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

Draco Malfoy fruncio el ceño, mirando detenidamente esa sonrisa que se le hizo tan conocida. No podía ser su hijo, lo sabía. No tenia sus ojos verdes, ni su nido de ratas color negro. Tampoco tenia algo que le recordase a la comadreja. Su cabello era ligeramente ondulado, pero el niño lo acomodaba cada dos segundos, por lo que estaba bastante areglado. Tenia ojos de un oscuro color cafe, que a Draco le recordaron a los de un cachorro. A los de Tobby.

No podía dejar solo a una criatura tan indefensa y hermosa. No podía simplemente fingir que no lo había visto en caso de que algo malo le pasara. El Draco Malfoy de unos años atras lo hubiese dejado allí, a la interperie, sin preocuparle. Pero este Draco era distinto. Tenía un pequeño niño en casa, y este niño se veía tan vulneble como aquel. Como el mismo se vio alguna vez. Se veia necesitado de cariño.

"¿Quieres ir a comprar algo, en lo que ellos te buscan?" preguntó con una sonrisa, acariciando el cabello suave del niño.

"¿No tiene que ir con su hijo? Se nota que le quiere mucho". Los mocos hacian su voz extraña al hablar, y las lagrimas habían mojado gran parte de su cara.

Draco le miro con simpatía, mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpiaba su carita. Hacía eso con Scorpius cada vez que este lloraba, pero a diferencia de su hijo, este niño disfrutaba mucho del tacto del pañuelo contra su rostro. Sono su nariz, sin el menor asco. Pansy lo miró asombrado, sin poder creer el nivel de papasidad" que Draco tenía.

"Esta con su madre. A ellos les gusta pasar tiempo a solas de vez en cuando" explicó. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"James."

"¿Y tu apellido?"

"No me gusta, es feo."

Draco asintió, tomando la mano del menor, y llevandolo a ver más de los gatos de Pansy. Su ex compañera tenia mucho tiempo libre, al parecer. Al menos, el suficiente para montar una tienda exclusivamente de variedades de felinos y reptiles. Sólo alguien que se estaba casada con un millonario podía invertir tal cantidad de dinero en trivialidades como ella lo hacía.

"Me gustan los gatos, pero mi hermana es alergica" le comentó James mientras abrazaba a un pequeño gato totalmente blanco.

"Puedes pedirles a tus padres que te traigan. Draco y Scorpius vienen seguido, y podrán jugar los cuatro con los gatos" sugirió Pansy, soñando demasiado. No era como si cualquiera permitiría a su hijo jugar con un morfitifago y dos hijos de mortifagos. Incluso la castaña sabía que soñaba demasiado.

De repente, notó como Draco y el niño, James, entablaban una entretenida conversación sobre un tema que Draco adoraba: el quidditch. Su voz se convirtió en una igual de dulce y alegre que la del niño, mientras su sonrisa de elevaba a sus ojos. Estaba segura de que Draco Malfoy había nacido para eso, para cuidar niños. Después de todo, muy dentro de el y su máscara de maldad, el seguía siendo uno.


End file.
